Every year, billions of dollars are spent under government and commercial projects to develop application software for embedded systems, including those used for transportation systems, defense systems, communication systems, automation systems, control systems, “smart” systems, etc. In most cases, the display application software (that is, the code) is developed and generated from scratch. Other advanced methods for producing display application software that are currently used in the industry, include automatic code (autocode) generation of the display application software code (from a specification).
The re-use of this display application software is only considered cost-effective if the new, embedded system is very similar to the previously developed system (such as the display part of the flight management application software used in airplanes). Even in such cases, many “re-use” attempts fail to be cost effective due to hidden dependencies and unique attributes that make such display application software products incompatible.
Thus, an innovative solution for “display applications” that can be used within embedded software systems is required.